Marzia
|cartoon = The Mirror of Truth |comic = #30: Love for Layla |lcartoon = The Legendarium |lcomic = #83: Monsters of Stone}}Marzia is a fairy who attends Alfea. She seems to be close with Clarice, Alice, and Trista. She also has a bigger role in the comics; particularly in Issues 30 and 31. Appearance Marzia has a tanned skin tone, short asymmetrical blue hair that mostly rests on the right side of her head and thin light blue eyes. She wears a large yellow headband that covers her forehead, a long red sleeveless shirt, yellow baggy jeans and purple shoes. She is almost always seen with her purple purse/waist bag and red lipstick/lip gloss. IMG 3024.jpg|Third from the left. Personality Marzia seems to be friendly, aggressive and a bit of a romantic. This side of her can be seen in Issue 30, as she was dating Jordan at the time, unaware of his relationship with a girl named Isabel and his budding relationship with Aisha. She is shown to be rather fiery and aggressive when she comes across Jordan with both girls by the pier outside the White Horse, as she declares herself to be Jordan's true girlfriend upon arrival. She also gives Jordan no time to explain his unfaithfulness as she whacks him into the lake with her purse and even laughs at him when he struggles to swim. However, she does not seem like one to hold a grudge as once Aisha saves Jordan from drowning, she leaves him to chat with Isabel and Aisha and even tries to bond with the two of them. Marzia also has herself a bit of a mean streak, which can be seen in the subsequent issue, when she constantly laughs about the news of Diaspro's return and tries to keep it from Bloom whenever she would turn around. When Bloom finally confronts her about this, Marzia blurts out the news of Diaspro's stay as her friend Trista struggled to explain it in a way that would not upset Bloom. She does it in almost a teasing manner, as if she were trying to get a rise out of Bloom, and seems satisfied with herself when Bloom anxiously walks away. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she and her friends are seen in Alfea's corridor and Griselda tells them not to block it. In "The Company of the Light," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard running up to a glowing ball of light the Winx manifest as they transport to Alfea. She is later seen at Faragonda's assembly. In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears in Faragonda's office as she briefs the Alfea fairies and the Winx on Valtor's attack on the Fortress of Light. Later, she is at the assembly for the pixies and Kiko to celebrate their finding of Valtor still being in possession of the Agador Box. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates looking at the Mark of Valtor in the sky. In "Wizard's Anger," at Alfea's entrance, she, her classmates, staff, and the Specialists cheer the Winx on for their efforts against Valtor. In "A New Beginning," she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 4= *Winx Club - Episode 401 |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 509 *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", she makes a cameo appearance. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She and her classmates are seen during the Day of the Gift ceremony. They admire the Specialists as they walk in. |-|Magical Adventure= Coming Soon... Comics |-|Season 2= Marzia makes her debut in Issue 30 under the name Priscilla, where it turns out that she is one of Jordan's many girlfriends. Jordan tries to call her over for a date since Aisha had left to return to Alfea early and Isabel, his other girlfriend, was busy studying. Though, unfortunately for Jordan, she also ends up being too busy to go out on a date, and it is due to these calls that the Pixies realize that they have accidentally set Aisha up with a womanizer. The next day, Priscilla storms onto the pier out by the White Horse café, enraged after overhearing Jordan struggle to explain his two-timing. She is quick to declare herself of being Jordan's true girlfriend before knocking the young Specialist in the lake with her purse, giving him no time to further explain himself. She then laughs at Jordan's misfortune alongside Isabel as he struggles to swim, finding it funny that he would lie about being such a gifted swimmer. Once Aisha successfully rescues Jordan, Priscilla and the two girls leave Jordan to wallow by himself and chats with them, complimenting Aisha on her quick-thinking and bravery. Aisha returns the sentiment by describing Priscilla as a determined young girl herself. Marzia also appears for the beginning of Issue 31, where she is referred to by her original name. She is seen whispering to Trista at the end of Professor Wizgiz's class, which catches Bloom's eye, as it looked like she was trying to get her attention. Marzia giggles to herself as she assures Bloom that it is nothing. As the Winx exit the classroom, Bloom catches Marzia talking to her group of friends while slightly glancing at her and confronts her for it. Trista then approaches Bloom, apologizing as she tells the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame that they had learned of some news that may concern her. As she struggles to explain it in a way that would not upset Bloom, Marzia blurts out the news: that Diaspro will be returning to Magix and will stay here for quite awhile. Naturally, Bloom is shaken up by the news and Trista insists that it is all just a rumor while Francis laughs at Bloom's shocked face. Marzia then adds onto Bloom's worries by dispelling the idea of it being a rumor and revealing that Diaspro will be coming to Magix within one week's time. Bloom anxiously walks away from Marzia and her circle of friends as Trista continues to apologize. As Bloom leaves, Marzia seems to be satisfied with her reaction. |-|Season 3= Due to a virus spreading around all of Magix erasing all forms of text, the three central schools scramble to find a way to dispel the virus before all recorded history is lost. All of the students of Alfea are called for an assembly concerning the virus by Headmistress Faragonda, who opens up the meeting by explaining the importance of preserving documented history. As she makes her speech, Marzia can be seen listening in just behind Stella, Aisha and Bloom, next to Jade and close to Alice. After Barbatea reveals that ten-percent of the library's books have already contracted the virus, Marzia stands on her feet to ask if they can use a counterspell to counteract the virus, only for Faragonda to reveal that they had already tried and came up unsuccessful. Faragonda then explains their plan to preserve as much of the school's texts as they can and dismisses the students to do their assigned tasks. In Issue 56, Marzia can be seen cheering over Flora's victory in the individual figure skating contest with Clarice and two other Alfea Fairies, as this also meant that Alfea came out on top. Their cheers also put the two witches beside them in a sour mood as no one from Cloud Tower even made it to the finals. *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= *Issue 60: Future Adventures *Issue 62: Stormy Skies *Issue 65: New Love *Issue 83: Monsters of Stone Magical Abilities Marzia may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Marzia's name is one of Italian origin that means "of Mars, the God of War" or "warlike." Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters